


The Phantom of Neverland (AU ouat/Peter x Devin x Reader)

by jay_1618



Category: Alternate - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, Neverland, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon A Time AU, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Phantom of the Opera AU, Romance, lostboys, poto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Do you absolutely love Once Upon a Time and Peter Pan? Do you also come to love Phantom of the Opera? Well this may be the only story that contains both content! (This story would be similar to the romance part of Phantom of the Opera.)</p><p>Peter is the Phantom of Neverland and has a growing obsession over a new lost girl, Y/N. Though things begin to go south when jealousy is added in as an element of their love story. Devin, Y/N's old friend, reunites with her. Who will win Y/N's heart? What will Peter do to win his lost girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i n t r o

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also on my Wattpad, Jay-1618.

**Y/N's POV**

I've been brought here as a child by the shadow. And from the years that I've been here, a voice calls and talks to me in the woods of the jungle. A lost boy who's truly been lost... I call him the Spirit of Neverland. He's taught me how to hunt, start fires, and much more under the topic of survival and even how to perform magic.   
To this day I've never seen how he looks like, I just know how his voice sounds...


	2. o n e

**Y/N's POV**

"Y/N..." His voice whispered in the shadows.  
I sat up from my cot and looked around, "Spirit?" I called softly.   
No response.  
I decided to go outside and check to see if he was there or if only his voice was to be heard. The path in the jungle was where I usually had my encounters with the Spirit's voice.   
"Hello? Spirit of Neverland?" I called out louder now since I was outside.  
"I'm here." He said in the night.  
"What is it you want?"  
"To see you. You have much more to learn..."  
My face scrunched up in confusion, "What else is there?"  
"You'll find out eventually. Now, why don't we work on your magic?"  
I sighed softly, "Didn't we do that last time?"  
"Yes, and we're going to go over it again."

The next morning I woke up to Felix shaking me softly.  
"Y/N.. Wake up."  
I sat up and stretched, last night coming back to me slowly. I've learned a few new spells and tricks.  
"Why are you sleeping out here?"  
I looked up at Felix and remembered that he was in my presence.  
"I must have sleepwalked again." I said as I stood and began to make my way back to the camp.  
"I think I should start watching you..."  
I turned to face him again, "What? Why?"  
He began to walk back with me, "Because, this has been the fourteenth time you've lied to me."  
" _Lied_ to you?! When?"  
He looked dully at me. "I know of the Spirit of Neverland..."  
I stopped in my tracks, having him stop as well,  
"How?"  
"Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's keep on walking."  
We eventually made it to the camp and right then the shadow had come back from getting more boys to add to the lost boy group. One of them seemed so familiar...

**Devin's** **POV**

All I remembered was that I was walking to the forest when a shadow came out of no where, having no body to be attached to. Now I wake up and we're flying towards an island. I kept my eyes shut, scared, as we flew across the trees. We finally landed in some campsite where people around my age were staring up in curiosity it seemed. As we landed I saw a face which was delicate and beautiful. Her e/c eyes which stared upon me as if she knew, her h/l, h/c hair that was perfect without her trying. It was her... Y/N...  
I ran up to her and hugged her, "Y/N! Its been forever!"

**Y/N's POV**

I giggled and hugged Devin back, "I know!"  
"Where are we?" He asked me once the moment of reunion ended.  
"This place is called Neverland." I answered.  
"Oh... I think I've heard of this place before."  
I smiled and hugged him once more, "I'm glad you're here..."  
Suddenly a dagger came out of no where and hit a tree nearby.   
The boys began to freak out and Devin looked at me in panic.  
"What was that?!"  
"The Spirit..." Felix said, waking up to the tree that had the dagger and took it. There was a small scroll attached to it.

**Felix's** **POV**

I knew that the Spirit was behind this. And I'm beginning to have a bad feeling about this note...  
 _"_ _I_ _don't_ _appreciate_ _how_ _you've_ _repaid_ _me_ _..._ _You_ _should_ _come_ _back_ _for_ _your_ _lessons_ _..._  
 _-_ _Spirit_ _"_  
I sighed and looked over at Y/N, walking up to her to hand her her note.  
"He's displeased..."


	3. t w o

**Devin's POV**

"Who is this Spirit you guys speak of?" I asked Felix and Y/N.  
"They're obsessed..." A lost boy muttered to me.  
Felix finally looked up and sighed, shaking his head. "The Spirit is the keeper of this realm."  
Keeper of the realm? This is madness...

**Y/N's POV**

I stood quietly next to Felix, thinking of the Spirit's voice. I then heard his accented voice in my head as I read the note again...   
_"_ _You_ _should_ _come_ _back_ _for_ _your_ _lessons..."_  
He's displeased, but why? What have I done wrong? Is his presence still upon us? I looked around to find that it was just Felix, Devin, the Lost Boys and I who stood on the campgrounds. The Spirit must be waiting for me now... Could he? Was his note an invitation to see him or was it even a command?   
I tapped Felix's shoulder to get his attention. "I need to do something... I'll be back.."  
He looked at me in suspicion but knew that no matter what he did I would be leaving anyways. He nodded, "Don't be gone for long..." He warned.  
"Wait, Y/N.. Where are you going?" Devin's voice stopped me. I turned to him with a small smile on my lips,  
"I just need to go clear my head."

**Peter's** **POV**

I watched from the shadows, waiting for Y/N to leave the bloody camp so I could see her alone, where she belonged to me... She was my most prized possession, the one I valued most. I've taught her most of what she knows about magic and survival. She was my one and only lost girl... She just doesn't know it yet.   
But I must say, that Devin kid is possibly an interference between me and the one I want. Have they known each other? How long has this been so? I was frustrated for I needed to have Y/N come to me, her Spirit...   
Now, I understand most would ask, _"_ _Why_ _should_ _you_ _hide_ _in_ _the_ _shadows_ _?_ _You're_ _Peter_ _Pan_ _!"_. Well yes, I am Peter Pan but certain words are in fact true as well... I am a demon inside. And if Y/N were to see my inner demon, I am afraid no love would be shared between the two of us...

**Y** **/** **N's** **POV**

"Spirit? You wish to see me? I'm terribly sorry if I have upsetted you..." I called quietly, hoping he wasn't too upset with me.  
"I am here, my dear..." His voice was audible within the jungle.   
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"For you to come with me. You have a lot more to learn and take in with your talent..."  
"Aren't our lessons out here good enough?" I looked around to see if I could find him. I do remember a time that I was very close on seeing who my Spirit was, though I had been knocked out by an unknown cause... I still wonder what that cause was. I only saw a shape in the shadows that night.  
"No, Y/N... We need to see each other in person. Though you must promise me to keep our meeting secret... Shall you keep this promise?"  
He was going to let me see him finally? I nodded unhesitatingly, "Of course Spirit, I will keep that promise.."

**Devin's** **POV**

It has been a long while since Y/N left the campgrounds. Where is she? The lost boys were beginning to go in their tents, getting ready to go to bed. That's when I decided to go find Y/N.  
Deep in the jungle I was when I began to hear Y/N's voice... She was talking to someone but who? The other voice sounded like a boy but not like the boys at the camp. This boy's voice was different..   
"Y/N?! Who is it that you're talking to?" I called out. As I reached an open area where the moonlight shone I could've sworn I would have found her due to how close she sounded... But she wasn't there...


	4. t h r e e

**Y** **/** **N's** **POV**

Green mist surrounded me and took me from my feet, I was flying now? And I could've sworn I've heard Devin from afar but my curiosity had me ignoring his voice.   
I nearly jumped when I felt a hand take mine but when I looked over at its owner my heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful... He had emerald green eyes, light brown hair, wonderful eyebrows, and he was slender and tall...   
"Don't let go and certainly don't look down if you're afraid of heights..." His voice, it was the Spirit's voice. I was astounded for I imagined him to be something else. Possibly a ghost. Ah, I've lost my train of thought... I don't even realise how I tightened my grip on his hand.

**Peter's** **POV**

A smirk came to my face as she looked at me, her eyes full of wonder. I began to lead us towards Skull Rock. Her hand tightened its grip on mine and the smirk grew deeper. I looked over at her seeing that she was taking in the scenery going past us, amazed. We soon landed at the entrance of the rock. Looking at her again, I said,  
"Come..."   
She kept hold of my hand as I brought her into the skull's entrance.  
"I have brought you for one purpose and one alone..."

**Y** **/N** **'s POV**

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his. He began to explain,  
"Since the first time when I saw you hit a perfect target during target practice, I needed to know what else you were capable of."  
I was beginning to understand where he was going with this. "And since our first lesson you've helped me excel in not only survival skills but magic as well..."  
He nodded and his hand trailed up my arm, snaking his arm around my shoulders as we went in deeper.  
"So, I've been meaning to ask for awhile now, even before today..." He looked down at me, his arm still around me, "Before you were brought here, how was your family like?"  
I grew tense for the topic was a bit sensitive. But I decided to explain, "Well... I was only living with my father until... He died. But before he did, he promised me he would send a spirit to me to watch over me."  
He nodded, telling me he was following the story. I went on,  
"Well when he died, my aunt had to take care of me for she was the only family I had left. But my aunt despised me..."  
He must have figured out the rest of the story, because he then said, "And that was when my shadow came to take you..."  
I nodded. I must have been focusing on storytelling for we were now on a second floor, upstairs. His hand lowered from my shoulder to my waist as we continued to walk towards an... Hourglass? I felt my cheeks turn a pale shade of red as he did so...

**Peter's** **POV**

"Well, you mustn't feel unloved ever again..." I held her closer under my arm, turning slightly to study her beautiful face.  
"What do you mean?" She asked me for clarification, looking into my eyes with those glorious e/c orbs.  
I brought my free hand up to stroke her face softly, "If you stay here, with me, I shall show you the affection and attention you deserve..."  
Her mouth was agape with desire yet her eyes showed a dash of uncertainty. We came upon my desk and a small smile grew upon my lips. I held a finger up, telling her to give me a moment, as I reached for a drawing that sat on the working surface.

**Y** **/** **N's** **POV**

I looked over to see what the Spirit was grabbing to find that it was a drawing... A drawing of... Me? It was too realistic... Every detail on my face was drawn perfectly... I began to feel dizzy as I looked back at the boy who had drawn me _insanely_ well.  
"D-Did you draw this? Did you draw me?"  
His grin went from ear to ear as he nodded simply. And that was the last thing I remembered before everything went black...


	5. f o u r

**Devin's** **POV**

"I've heard his eyes darken into a pitch black that somehow glows..." A lost boy said, talking about the Spirit. I looked around at the circle, waiting to see if there was anyone else who has heard of how this boy looked like.  
"Yes, and his appearance is for sure the looks of a demon. With teeth like knives and horns like a ram! I've also heard he's not a pretty sight."  
My brows furrowed as I held a hand up, getting the boys' attention, "So this Spirit they speak of is actually a demon?" I waited for an answer.  
A boy in a cloak soon cleared his throat to speak. "Yeah. And apparently, he can rip your shadow out..."  
I was beginning to feel spooked "Does that-?"  
"Kill you? Yes, it does." He clarified.

**Felix's** **POV**

"What are you boys talking about?" I asked for I walked in to them speaking of death.  
They all look at me, afraid? What's there to be afraid of?  
"W-We were... uh..." One stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.  
"Were you talking about the Spirit?"  
I looked over at Devin to find that he too looked a bit scared... He looked around nervously. I sighed,  
"Those who speak of tales and rumours, they find that it'll be too late to know the truth. So I do warn all of you to keep an eye out for the strangest shadow..."

**Devin's** **POV**

The strangest shadow? All shadows look alike... I'm beginning to think that these tales are false.  
"Where is Y/N?" Felix asked.  
I looked over at him and stood from my seat, "That's what I was going to ask..."  
"Have you seen her lately?" He questioned me.   
"All I remember was that I was trying to find her but she was nowhere to be found..."  
"So she's missing?" A lost boy asked.  
Felix sighed and looked around, going up to one of the boys near me. I heard exactly what he said,  
"We need to find a temporary Mother Figure..."  
The boy nodded, "Should we send the shadow?"  
"Yes."  
A shadow?

**Y** **/** **N's** **POV**

I woke up on a cot, memories of earlier coming back to me. I remembered the green mist that surrounded me, how I flew all across Neverland, all the trees went past me. The rock that looked like a skull, and the hourglass, and in this skull with me there was a boy...   
I got up and walked out to the centre of the room to find the boy sitting at the eye socket of the rock. He looked over at me and smiled softly. I went over to him and got up on the window as well, sitting next to him. I glanced over at him, spotting a necklace... It was a wooden pendant with green accents. I lifted it from his chest,  
"May I see it?"  
He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.   
I slowly removed it from his neck to get a better look at it...

**Peter's** **POV**

My eyes snapped open as I felt the smoke transform me, turning me into the demon I am. I quickly got down from the window-like hole and made a cloak appear, pulling it over me to hide my worst form.  
"What's wrong, Spirit?" Y/N asked, alarmed. "Did I do somethi-" I cut her off,  
"Stay away from me!" Oh how I hated the way my voice sounded while I was like this, it was demonic... Covering most of my face from her, I looked over at her to find that she was concerned. She stood still.  
"You shouldn't have taken my necklace... I wear it for a reason!"  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
I ignored her, my wretched side coming out, "Is this what you wanted to see?!" I let my eyes of hell be visible to her. She gasped, backing up against the wall.  
I turned away from her, "Do you wish to see the hell that has cursed me? Do you think that you're brave enough to see me for what I am?" Still hiding myself from her, I went over to her. "I hope that one day you will understand... But for now, I think that it's best if you return to me what you have taken..."

**Y** **/** **N's** **POV**

Shakily, I gave him the piece of jewelry. What has happened to those beautiful emeralds which were his eyes? They were pitch black, looking hellish...  
He took it and quickly put it around his neck, white smoke surrounded him and when it vanished he was the same boy who took me here, to Skull Rock... He turned to me.  
"Come now... we must return. The lost boys will be needing you..."


End file.
